Bloodsucker
by Spenx
Summary: A human that wish his life would be better, what he didnt know is schoolmate is vampire, would he make his life better? lots of sex scene and mostly thing, Contain Yaoi/Bi/Yuri/Straight/Torture sex
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Welcome to my New idea of story,

This is about Vampire, So there going be Mixture of Yaoi, Yuri, Bi, Straight and torture sex. and much more

If you dont like those above, leave then.

ENJOY!

Spenx x

* * *

The darkness has falling down into the slumber of the old cottage that lay alone on the hill, the dull gray grass moved as the hallow wind blow through them. Inside the old cottage, there are so very dim light glow in the room, an old webby furniture with cover of thick dusts. The frighten sound rose up behind the rotten wood floors. Beneath there are much big and roomy than the room upstairs in cottage, whatever down there is seem like a underground tunnel filled with steel cages and lit candle on engraved wall.

Beyond the dark, there sound of youth whimper, a creep sound of male voice which he did not speak but his thought had corrupt around the room which young boy could hear his master which enjoy playing with his mind. An long dark hair that cover half of his left face, with beard spout out his chin. He not very young but an older with quite muscle and look very noble vampire. His silver eyes glare like a dagger that poke at the young body, he could feeling the young's heart beats and blood around his body rapidly. His breath is so heavy which excited him and tries hold himself back.

Young blonde boy whimper as Master torment inside his mind, like a poison snake hissing around his skull. "B-Baron…"

Baron sitting himself next to the boy, comfort him, place his hand on his golden lock.

"You always my favourite pet" Baron stroke his 'pet' head as if he's a animal. Boy look up to his master "I want it so bad" as he demand to get what he desire to have sex, Baron smile when boy place his hand on silk shirt, start trying unbutton it. He laid down when little boy decide to get on top of him, which still tries to unbutton him.

"You're animal, Boy, Rip it out and show me the wild side of your" Master voice whisper through boy's ear. One side of the boy's mouth grin and rip the silk shirt like a cat, shred it as if it's like a paper and start to slice his skin, blood slowly pour through the flesh, cause the boy's blood boiling as he start to lick blood that running down his chest and track it back to flesh, then shove his tongue inside the flesh. Master groaned erotically as boy slices another of his skin follow down his ribcage gaps. Boy could feel something grew and very hard inside his master pant that poke his leg. The master whisper softly to boy ear,

"Be good boy and let me devour your virginity" Master unzip his dark red silk trouser.

"Let me do it" Blonde muttered, hold his master's hard penis and start to stroke down as master let him place it up his hole whenever he ready. Then he reach for his long hairy testicles. The frenzy howl cause by Baron, that cause the birds to flee from outside, look up at the boy, he's smiled at me, with his hand hold both of my testicles. The blood and guts have stick out of his groin.

"You wrench bastard!" Master howl in pain. Boy remain quietly, his grin start become fearsome. Start to tossed his master's Amputated testicles into air and catches it like a ball. "You'll get punishment for this!! You heard me? You son of spawn!" Master uncontrollable howl with pain. Blonde don't seem to be fear at his own master, instead he walk into the cage filled with black wolves, snarled for flesh the boy held, tossed it and pack of wolves fight over it, rip it into pieces. "What are you doing?!" Baron tries get himself up and tries to stop his action.

Blonde look around, start to smile at his own master, lift up the steel bolt which unlock the door, the packs force swung the door open, running to Baron and direct where the blood and flesh are shred cause by the boy. One of the young wolf of the pack, got to the front, took a huge savage bite direct around his lost testicles flesh, crunch the hard penis, when other bite random from legs to arms, pull it away from each other which give the boy pleasure to watch his despite master getting shred and ripped apart. Once the wolves took their pieces to feast on, Baron's hip have been rip away from his body and lost both of arms, lie on the pool of blood. Boy walk toward to Baron, sit like a toad on stood, on his chest, stare at his silver eyes. "Why…" Master starting sputter a blood out of his mouth. The boy open his mouth, which cause master's silver eyes wide for the first time he spoke since he consumed him and become his sex slave. "You a filthy old bastard and you doesn't taste good" Blonde spat at his master then smile as his claws sharpen and slash his throat, cause fountain of blood into the air and splat on boy.

Drenched blood wet blonde stood himself up, and left the master unable to cursing him, the packs of wolves follow the boy, young wolf sniff Baron face and lift the leg and starting to urine at his face, then running toward the freedom that boy gave them.

Meanwhile down the hill the pack of wolves running happily to the wildness, Boy walk other direction, turn his head around and look at cottage with fire that burning all over it cause by boy that set the cottage fire earlier before make his own freedom. One of his eye overflow with blood tear, running down his pale cheek, look up at the clear sky that he never seen for long time, with many stars out, one of the star seem be bright than rest. "I'm sorry" he look upon the bright star.

* * *

"My name is Georg" the boy writing down his diary under the desk in his class.

"I'm not very popular in school, no one really notice me." he look so frown. His shiny black hair brush down to cover his forehead, green emerald eyes blush out.

"There's girl next to me are the one I really like, Her name is Princess, Just like her name, She look really pretty like a princess in the fairy tale" He smile as he looked at girl on his right next to him, stare at her blonde curly that reach further down to shoulder. "And she's very clever and popular, I want to ask her out… but I'm afraid I might embarrassed her." he bit his low lip nervously, blush slight as well.

The classroom door open, An mature man in blue suit walked in, and starting to clear his throat 'ahem' and announce all class "May I have everyone's attention?" lots students around class mutter 'Someone's in trouble' and 'what going on'. "We have a new student that will attend this classroom." the Headmaster firmly explained, now mostly students whisper 'Oh who is that?', 'did anyone know new student coming' and 'I hope it's a hot girl'.

"Silence!" Headmaster look rather annoyed, "Just let me introduce him so you can stop yapping behind the desk" everyone peering their eyes into the door. "Welcome Jack, To 9B" A boy walk in the class and Georg stare at him, start chuckle a little. From the people's point of view, Jack is way different from everyone. He had a short blond hair with long blue spike Mohawk, a two black small hoop piercing on his left lip, one stub on left lobe and two black hoop through helix which at top of ear. His sapphire eyes seem glowing bright like a aoi sky. He wear dark grey jacket without t-shirt, which reveal his mostly muscle chest and baggy jean with black air max trainer.

Whole class was very silence, Jack didn't seem give the class a good reaction.

"Welcome Jack, Please be seat next to Georg, He's at the back, there empty desk next the window." Miss smiled sweetly at Jack. "Georg, could you please stand up so he know where to be seated, please"

Georg groaned and stood himself up. Uncomfortable stare at Jack's sapphire eyes which bond with Georg Emerald eyes, Jack smirk as his eyes fix to Georg, starting to walk up the stairs toward to Georg's desk. All the student fix their eyes at weird boy till he's sitting down.

"Right that enough gawp, all of you. Back to study" Miss tutted. Georg finally look down his own desk. Princess whisper to Georg as his eyes wide open. 'Princess talking to me!' he turn his head, smile at the beautiful girl which got her eyebrow raise in return. "Anyway can you give Jack this?" She handle him a book. "He going to need this to study".

"What about you? Wouldn't you need this?" Georg asked puzzled, "I've study mostly of them at home, I still know what to do" She smile and resume writing down her work.

"Ok…ay" Georg's face dropped as he turn around to Jack, handle him a book from Princess. "Here ya' book"

Jack's mischievous grin up, "Thank you sweetie" as Jack grab the book, open it and flick it up.

"I beg your pardon?" Georg raise one of his eyebrow, "What did you just say to me?"

"Tell her 'Thank you, sweetie' For the book? It would rather rude to not thank her…" Jack replies obviously, which Georg gulped, turn around to Princess. "He say Thank you." and Princess smile in respond.

"Hey, say 'Sweetie' as well!" Jack smile mischievous to Georg, He stare at him in surprise then ignore him, flick his dairy open and writing "And there's new boy in my class, I dislike him, He seem rather rude and ignorant!!! Exclamation mark"

"Miss! Georg brought porn to class." Jack raised his hand, Georg turn his head, his eyes glare at him, Miss start walking to Georg Desk. "I do not have Porn in my desk! You jerk!" Georg snapped at Jack.

Miss do her little clear throat. Georg look at Miss then look down at his own desk, a book of naked lady flash her private part on top of his dairy. 'What the?!?' Georg turn his head and look at Jack whoever tutted at Georg. "I didn't know you have thing for older women"

Georg don't know what to respond. 'Since when he put it into my desk?'

"Go to detention room. You know porn isn't allowed to be brought at school!" Miss sighed, shut the magazine shut and rolled it up, hand it to Georg. "Make sure you take this away from school property" Georg gritted his teeth, grab the magazine and storm down, threw it into bin and slam the door. Rest of the class laugh at him. Princess drawing a sighed. 'Pervert…'

The class are over, Jack hand the book back to Princess, "Thank you" he mutter. Princess eyes gleam at Jack's sapphire eyes and blush, took book and put in her bag. "I will see you in next class" she took her back bag and walk out of class, giggled.

"Jack, come here" Miss calling him out. Jack walk down the stair to Teacher's desk.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, I think you may find those useful." She hand him a piece of paper. "It contain all books you need for study and another that will help with studying. You don't have take all of them, but please take those main books which you will see list with underline." Jack open the paper and read the list, then fold it and shift it in his jacket pocket. "Thank…" Jack walked out of class, the teacher place all her fingers tip on her bottom lip and blush. "What heavenly am I blushed for…"

Jack walk down the hall, mostly of the students already in the class, only Jack don't have to go in. He's still newbie after all and just look around, He walking down but stop and take a sniff, one side of his mouth grin as he caught familiar scent. "Georg…" he turn his head around, walk toward Georg's location. Few halls down and he finally found door with "Detention" on it.

He could smell Georg's blood rush around so rapidly. 'why would his heart beat so fast as if he afraid of something…' he wonder, then shrug because his curiously will lead him to open the door.

Inside the room, Georg seem to have problem, the jocks stole his diary.

"Give me that diary back!!" Georg tries to get diary back when other jocks chuckles and pass each other diary around. One of bigger jock kick Georg down floor. Starting to read the diary out of loud "Look! 'Princess is so beautiful like a princess in fairy tale'" and rest of jocks laugh. Georg clench his fist, stood up and throw a punch at bigger jock, whack across the head, Jock rub his chin. "You're fuckin' dead now!" he curled up his fist, attempt throw a punch but before he could do that, Jack grab the arm before he could throw punch. "Pick someone your own size to fight with. You pathetic wrench." Jack growled. Other jocks chuckle. "Look, a fierce toy for us to play with!"

Jack turn his head to idiotic jocks, with sapphire glare which cause him look afraid to look back at Jack. "Leave! Now!" He say it aloud and the jocks obey him, start to walk out of the room. Jack pick Georg's diary and read the part out loud "And there's new boy in my class, I dislike him, He seem rather rude and ignorant!!!"

Georg grab the diary out of his hand, shut it and put it away in his bag. "You can't pick people's diary and read them! And you don't know who you just messed with! They are Jocks, the hardest in the school, they will beating us up!"

Jack stare at dark hair boy and grin, "Ok then, I'll leave ya alone, you don't ever like me anyway" he sighed, stood up and walked out of room.

"Wait!" dark hair boy cried out. "… Thank you for save me from those bully" He look away and muttered.

Blonde look back, smiled "Where are the library?"

* * *

Chapter two come up next :)

review (Be aware that Im deaf person so my English may not very good but I did my best to recheck and stuff)


	2. Chapter 2

Here Chapter two as you guy waiting for :)

* * *

"Listen to me!" Georg grab Jack's piece of paper off Jack. "Get those as well! It'll help as well when you're doing biology!" Jack look at Georg with partially scowl. "I just don't want to have more craps for me to carry around!"

"Gah! You're impossible!" Georg slam the piece of paper back to Jack's hand, "Do what you pleased"

Georg begun walk passed Jack and head to exit out of library, Jack look at Georg walking away then speak really loud. "Not wonder you're virgin…"

Georg stopped walk, heard that word feel like someone throw stone at his head, slowly turn his head around to Jack, his eyes fix to his. 'How did he know I'm virgin?'

Georg muttered and try to not embarrassing over it, starting to cover it up "What? Me? Virgin?" he chuckle nervously. "No way!" Jack's side of mouth grin and walking close to Georg, throw one of his arm around Georg's shoulder. He lean close to his ear so Jack can get good smell of his pure virginity blood rush around his body, "You just smell so sweet!"

Georg just realise that Jack is very too close to him, 'Just what is he doing?' he tries to pushing him away but unable as something stopped Georg do it. Jack bite gently on his ear lope, playing with it. Georg moan inconstantly, "No… I'm not gay… stop please"

"Ahem" the tall lady with a long silver hair and silver eyes, cough. Georg finally came to his sense and push Jack off him. "Hello Miss, we were…" interrupted by Jack "teaching virgin how to pull girl"

"I'm not virgin!" Georg turn around and snap at Jack, and then clearly his throat and speak polite "Miss Irene, Jack need all of those books…" once again got interrupted by Jack, "But not all, just those main books" and smile at Georg who scowl in return, muttered "Must you keep interrupted.."

Miss Irene took paper off Jack's hand, scout her eyes reading. "Those handwritings are from English Teacher isn't it? Miss Rosemary?"

"Yes, Miss" Georg answer. "I think she fancying me." Jack answer after Georg, He look at Jack's as his answer was unexpectedly. "Ahem, In matter of fact, I had already prepare you the book, just follow me." Irene glare at Jack's Sapphire swirl eyes.

"Ah, Georg there something you can do for me?" Irene stopped, turn around to look at Georg "There the book at far back of library, History of old myth. Can you fetch it for me?"

"Sure" Georg obeyed, "As long keep him away from me!" Georg look at Jack, then look away quickly, give him an snobby ignored. "Heh, Pathetic" Jack chuckle.

Once Georg gone. "Not bad for an Elf to blend in." Jack look at Irene's gleaming silver eyes as she didn't answer. "I didn't ever know elves would living in Human world."

"What are you doing here." Miss snapped. "If you planned to kill any students, I would have ever right to destroy you, Vampire!" the left of Irene's hand glow, creating a water and swirl around like a ball, Jack swipe so fast as the globe of water drench through Irene's hand before she could complete her spell. "Don't do that," Jack muttered.

"I got it, Miss" Georg came out of corner with the book Irene asked him to fetch. "I don't know why Jack would need it." then look at both as they both seem behave strange. "Did I miss something?" Georg's curiously asked, Jack chuckle "Irene spilled her drink, what a clumsy lady" as Jack walk toward Georg and throw his arm around Georg's shoulder. "Those book are for you, Georg, Am'I'right? Irene." glare at Irene's silver eyes.

"I find you may find it useful, Georg." Irene walk into next bookshelf 'Arent cha going to thanking me to save your cover?' Jack grin at Irene, She stopped walking as she could hear vampire's voice whisper through her skull. 'it's mostly like Vampire can feel people presence, If he haven't destroy my ball, Georg probably saw my spell, it would be troublesome to hidden my cover.' She turn her head around to Jack. "Thank you." She spoke firmly then walk away.

It's the sixth period begin and yet Jack and Georg still outside of school, wandering.

"What actually happen at Library?" Georg walk behind Jack. "Why did she thankful to you?"

Jack didn't say anything, nothing at all. Georg stare behind Jack for while then sighed.

"It almost school over, you better get back to place now."

"I don't have place to live." Jack mutter, Georg look up to Jack.

"What about your parent?" Georg asked, look kind very confused.

"They're dead…" Jack answer without feeling sad or at all, Georg's eyes widen, something inside his gut wrenched and really hurt, feeling sorry for him. "I'm Sorry…"

"Don't sweat it." Jack smile at Georg which smile back nervously.

"You can stay my place for while…" Georg offer and Jack accept. "Okay, Virgin" Jack respond, Georg clench both his fists. "Do not call me that!"

Meanwhile two boy walking down the street near the school, they both didn't quite talking to each other. "Jack!" Georg called out to Jack, which stop him and turn around 'aye?'

"I need get my little brother, wait there." Georg walk to the Primary school which near the school, only on different road. Jack look up the sky. "I wonder what his little brother look like. Probably uglier" chuckles. Moment later, the quite lots of parents had take their children home, then Georg and little black hair boy came together, their hand were hold each other. Jack looking at little boy, the pain inside him wanting to make him cried as he remember something from past. "Meet Ashley, my little brother." Georg introduce Jack his brother, "This is Jack."

Jack toad-sit down to Ashley's level, stare at little boy, then rub his dark lock. "you're way better look than Georg." chuckle gently.

"You look scary" Ashley respond, Jack look at little boy's bright black eyes 'There no colour in his eyes, just black.'

"Are you afraid of me?" Jack asked, the little boy shook his head "No, I'm strong and braver boy." which cause Jack to laugh at his cute respond. "High five then, you deserve it" He took his hand out when the little boy smack on it. And smile at each other. 'They both get along well than me and Jack getting along…' Georg sighed then chuckle.

Moment later, "This is our house!" Ashley shakes Jack's arm. Jack look up at the house. "That?" he point at the house, little boy nodded and start to pull Jack sp he can running with him. "Come!"

Georg took key out of his pocket, smile at Ashley getting along well with Jack. "Come on slowpoke, Open the door!" Ashley shout out, Georg finally arrive and insert key, turn it open and Ashley run inside. "Come in" Georg look at Jack, Jack grinned back, walk inside.

"You can stay here as long as you like" Georg place his bag on hallway. "You can take guest room, Ashley will show you." Ashley who already sat on stair waiting for Georg, nodded and beckon Jack to follow him upstairs.

"This is your bedroom!" Ashley open the guest door, show him around the room, turn his head to Jack "You can live here with us!"

"I don't think your parent would like me to…" Jack sitting on guest bed.

"My parent wouldn't come home." Ashley look quite sad.

Georg was stand next to the door, overheard Ashley. "They got business aboard. So they would keep sent us money every month so we can live in this house, but they wouldn't come back till our birthday and Christmas." Jack look at Ashley, which really look sad and missing his parent.

"But I think Ashley quite happen to have you here. Right?" Georg ask Ashley, he look up to Jack and nodded, "Let leave him alone, he probably want unpack his stuff, speak of devil, where your stuffs?"Jack look away to window. "I don't have stuff."

Georg and Ashley stare at Jack. "You… wear that clothes all days, all weeks?" Georg look surprised although they do look worn out, but didn't gave a odour.

"I can go to town and buy new clothes then." Jack mutter, "Don't you need money for that? I mean you're homeless, parentless…" Georg added.

"I have money, he reach his hand in his pocket, took out his bank card, flaunt it around Georg's face. "See…"

"Ashley, show him where the shops are. I'll make dinner then." Georg scoffed. Ashley salute to his brother then grab Jack's hand and haul him out of house. "Ah Jack, Don't come to me and crying when you don't got enough money for clothes." Jack grinned back. " I wouldn't."

In the town, there so many shops around, kind like a mini-mall shopping. "Right, Let Shopping-spree"

Jack rub both of his hand, chuckle. "Where is the Cash machine." Jack look at little boy next to him.

"I don't know, I don't have bank card." he respond. "Where the bank then." Jack asking obviously. The little boy smile as he know where it is and poke his finger up air, "Ah! Over there!" point into the yonder. And boys walk that way.

"Okay then, here the machine." He reach into pocket, took the card out. "Eat this, you piece of shit." he mutter at the machine, then look at Ashley with his mouth open. "What?"

"You say S word" little boy respond, Jack face palm himself in obviously. 'Apparently I cannot swearing around him.' Ashley look at Jack as he's very unusual and different from another, Jack press the four button, then the sound of machine approved. Ashley look over Jack's arm, see the screen. Jack kneel down, grab Ashley and pick him up on his left side. "Press that button" Jack ask Ashley, he continue press button that Jack ask him to. "Please waiting" appear on screen, they both waiting.

"Your balance is £50,600,789.50" appear on the screen, Little black shiny eyes become gleaming star.

"You're rich!" Ashley gasped in surprised. Jack didn't respond, press the button and withdraw five thousand which should be enough to buy expensive clothes that he like. "Keep that secret, don't tell Georg" Jack grin at cute little boy, put him down.

Hours later, Georg sat on dinner chair next to kitchen, it seem like he were waiting for two boy to come back which they haven't. "They're late." Georg muttered, there sound of knock behind the front door. "At last!" Georg march to door, swing it open. "We home!" Ashley walk in, helping Jack carry some of his bag.

"Jesus! Why do I see so many shopping bag?" Georg look puzzled.

"To fill in big and empty wardrobe of your, of course?" Jack reply sarcastic, "Help Ashley out and put them on my bed." Jack took mostly of his stuffs upstairs. "How many money he got?" Georg asked. Ashley shrug in respond, "Go and eat dinner, I'll talk to Jack." Little boy cheering and run to kitchen, seem like he's hungry from carry some of stuff with Jack.

Georg open the guest door, looking at Jack put clothes in wardrobe. "What do you want?" Jack look up to Georg, he scratch his head and saw one of trainer that Jack brought. "Those cost more than hundred!" Jack grinned, "I know eh, They look nice don't they?" Georg scowl in envious. 'Just where did he get money from?'

"Do you like it?" Jack grab the trainer, rubbed his face. Georg snapped, "No, it pathetic and design are awful!"

"That such pity, It's for you since you let me stay, but if you don't want it, I'll take it back" Jack put trainers back to box, Georg suddenly apologize and grab box, hold it against his chest as he protect it from Jack. "No! don't sent it back!" he stroke the box. "It's pretty, the dinner downstairs if you want eat."

Jack stood himself up, shut the wardrobe door and then walk pass Georg. "Where my kiss on cheek?" as he grin toward to Georg. Georg gulped, bit his low lip then quickly kiss his cheek. Jack's laugh and play punch at Georg's shoulder. "hah, I knew you're gay!" Jack chuckle… "I always knew it at all." he continues laughing as he left the room. Georg curled both of his fist. "I'M NOT GAY! YOU FAGGOT!"

* * *

Chapter three will come up along soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

It's very dark outside, the street light were on, bright the dark street up. And it is very quiet too, mostly of everyone probably sleeping. Except Jack, who glare up at the midnight full moon outside of window as if he were look for something. His eyes move down and look at the group of young peoples wander in the dark, he begin grin at himself. Quietly he lift the window up open, and then jump down and land silently without create sound. Then he start to follow the people, try to catch them up, once they walk down many street, finally reach their destination, an nightclub with many youth around. Seem like a perfect night to have party. Jack grin mischievous and walk in nightclub, the bouncer let him in without hesitation. There are so many people dancing around the mat, getting wasting and going crazy. The people's blood pumping around while dancing, the sound of hearts beating and blood rush around, it so powerful enough to driving vampire insane. Jack spot Princess in the middle of dancing group, dancing light shine into her blonde hair, gleaming like light reflect off disco ball. So many guys would want dancing with her.

"Jack!" Princess had spot Jack, and start to walking toward to him, nudge crowd people that in her way away. "I didn't know you'll coming here!" Princess look really eager to see him. "Princess…" Jack smirk, mostly guys muttered 'Who the heck is he?' "What an unusual place for brain like yourself to be at." and Princess giggle as she flatted what Jack say. "Oh please, ever brain need a break, this is perfect place to be." Jack smile at her for the first time Princess have seen, "You know you look very odd outside, but you seem have cute side at all" Princess glare at Jack's gleaming sapphire eyes.

"Would you like to dance with me then?" Jack offer her, put his hand out, Princess smile in return, hold his hand and both make their way to dancing spot.

"You're smell so good." Jack compliment to Princess which cause her blush a slight. "Thank, you really unusual, do you know that."

"Many people say that, ever Georg think so." Jack chuckle, Princess look up to Jack.

"Georg? The pervert boy?" Princess sighed, "I wonder why you hang out with him."

"He isn't that bad." Jack pulled Princess so her body is pressed against his body, and he place one of his hand on her hip as their body flow through the music. "He very decent lad you know, and he ever offer me place to stay." Princess throw her arms around Jack neck. "Oh, that very decent of him, I thought so, he don't seem like bad person."

Jack grinned at beautiful girl that dancing with him. "He fancy you, you know…"

Princess look at Jack, raise one of her eyebrow. "Really?" Jack nodded in respond.

"You gotta admit he's kind got cute side." Jack lean close to Princess, breath into her neck which make her moan quietly. "Yes he does, but he's really weird and distance" Princess whisper close to his ear.

"His confidence is rather low at moment. You know I read his diary, He felt no one ever care about him." Jack whisper through her ear. "I glad you're his friend, It show somebody care." Princess smile and rest her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled, 'Yeah me too'

"Oi, you faggot!" one of the meaty jock push all crowd away, taunt Jack, which startled Princess.

"you're the one that mess with my boy today don't ya?" the jock clench his fist and make cracked sound. "Matthew, leave him out of it." Princess let Jack go and tries stopped him but Matthew push her away, another jocks laughing behind him. "You can't tell me what to do, girl!" Matthew snapped.

"How pathetic, you hurting a girl, just because you think you're so hard than rest. But you're just an joke." which seem enough to make Matthew pissed and throw punch at Jack.

Jack evasion the punch, raise his knee and thrust Matthew's stomach, cause him bend down. With perfect timing, he kneel down and swipe his leg against Matthew's leg and cause him fall back down flat. "You see, you're just an joke." Jack stood himself up and pick Princess up. An bouncer came through the crowd, Grab the Matthew's back and lift him up. "You're barred." and drag him away when group of jocks protest.

"Thank you" Princess throw her arms around Jack, "They are just an idiot, always look for trouble."

Jack grin mischievously, "It ok, I suppose you can return the favour." and Princess smile, knew what he's thinking. "Ok then." She lend close to Jack, kissing his cheek. "Now I don't owe you anymore"

Jack gutted, wasn't where he want her to kissed. "Ah better that than nothing" Jack chuckle.

"I better get home, But I will see you at school yeah?" Princess kiss another side of his cheek. "Good night."

Jack smiled as he watch her walking away to home. But now it's time to fill his thirsty for blood, and he know perfect person to target. Matthew grumbled as he walk way back. The group seem leave him alone or they will get hurt.

Suddenly Matthew could hear something, well there no noise, but he could feel something, coming at him. "What the…" He look behind, there nothing but an empty shadow.

"That bastard hit my head make me losing it now…" He muttered and walk away. But then turn around. As something moved. "Who there?" He yelled out. But nothing respond. His heart beating so far, blood circled around his body is rapidly than before. He start to running away.

"It fun time!" Jack appear from shadow, start to chuckle then disappear in shadow.

Matthew ran and took detour at alley, might shake someone away. The blood pump around his body cause his blood boiling. He stop and turn around. There no one seem follow him. Matthew chuckle and panted. "I over-ran him" he chuckled, then gasp for breath. Then suddenly heavy blow thrust behind his neck, cause him passed out.

"For an jock, you are weak." Jack chuckle as he lift his arm, rolled his sleeve and able to see his wrist, he turn around, saw a glass bottle, which gave him idea. He smash the bottle, slit his wrist careful as the vein slice, blood start to pump out of hole. Jack place his lip on wrist, start to slurp the blood, refill his awful addiction thirsty for blood. Jack look down Matthew's pant, reach inside the pocket, took out his phone, press 999 button and clear throat. The sound of operation explain and ask which service appear through the phone. "I need Ambulance, I slashed my wrist and I feel like I'm going to passed out." Jack grab Matthew's body, haul him up and drop his phone then let him go, the sound of Matthew body thud on floor is good way for operation to believe that he had passed out. "Are you there? I think he passed out. I'll track the location" come out of phone, Jack seem to have vanish.

It's the next morning. Alarm clock set off and Georg muttered in sleep, grab the alarm clock, switch it on snooze. And starting to rub both his eyes. "RISE AND SHINE!" Jack spoke with loud voice, scare the essence out of Georg. "What the hell were you doing?!?" Georg panted as his heart beating so fast.

"I need breakfast, I'm hungry!" Jack rub his stomach clockwise. Georg muttered quietly, "I'll make you breakfast, wake Ashley up for me then…" Jack salute him then walk to next room.

"Oh Jack! DO NOT WAKE HIM LIKE…" Georg tries stop Jack from same action he woke Georg, "RISE AND SHINE!" but it were too late. Poor Ashley jump off his bed "UUWAAAH!"

Georg passed the toast to Ashley which still rubbing his ear. "Not very morning person aren't ya?" Jack chuckle. Ashley finally come to his sense and munch the toast. "What do you want your toast with?" Georg ask Jack which answer quickly without thinking. "Blood"

"What?" Georg raise his eyebrow. "Butter? Of course…" Jack look at Georg obviously. "Didn't you listen to me?" Georg scoffed and grab the butter and look at Jack. "It probably cause you shout at my ear so I cannot hear something clearly." Jack smile and nodded. "Probably…"

"Ashley, go and getting ready for Primary." Georg grab his plate, Ashley scowl and fold his arms together. "What?"

"I want to stay with Jack!" Ashley look at Georg which knew his answer would be "No!" and he was right. "No! you gotta go to school." Georg look at Jack. "Right?" Jack was poke his finger through his ear, twist it around, don't seem listen to Georg.

"Jack…" Georg sharpen his voice in annoyed. "Yeah?" which finally get Jack's attention.

"Oh yeah, if you want stay, I'll look after you, I need company anyway" Jack give Ashley thumb up. "Jack… that not what I'm asked you…" Georg gritted his teeth annoyed, when Ashley cheering, "YAY, I'm staying!"

Georg grab his back bag, throw it around his shoulder, and kneel to Ashley. "Keep eye on him, phone me if anything up." Jack rolled his eyes. "He will going to be ok. Stop worried!"

"I was talking to Ashley." Georg sighed. Ashley giggled. Jack raise one of his eyebrow. "I'm the one that need babysitting?"

Georg stand himself up and nodded his head, then chuckle as he left. "Stupid boy." Jack slam the front door and look at little boy. "If you're my babysitting, fetch me something to drink, I'll be in my room."

Ashley rolled his eyes timidly and walk to kitchen when Jack going upstairs.

Moment later, Jack grab the remote and turn television off. "So much crap in television." he muttered

"Hey brat?" Jack shouting for Ashley. "Is there any music I could listen to?"

Ashley enter the room, smile at Jack. "Do you want see my dance?" Jack lift his head up and look at Ashley. "Sure, entertain me" he chuckle and get himself up, wrap his legs together. Ashley run to next room and fetch the dvd, he came back and insert disc on player. Waiting for it loading then pick the song. "Michael Jackson : Thriller" and when the song begun, Ashley lift both his arms with hands that look like claw and freeze. Then start doing zombie dance around the room. Jack chuckle at his very cute walking around the room with his arms doing zombie dance.

It just hour till school over. Jack still listen to some music in his room. Ashley are back to his room, playing games. Jack look up at ceiling, really very bored, such a boredom, if Georg were here, he probably make his life hell. Jack smile and put his hand inside his pant and start to playing with his testicle. He sighed and sniffed, Ashley still in next room, nothing excited, it more better if someone's blood are pumping around the body. But hey I could imagine thing and make time goes fast. Start to lower his track pant and his hard on grew, try to get out of boxer, he lift the boxer, start to stroke the throbbing penis, then gently hold it and pull foreskin down then upward and repeatedly. Gently sexual moaning and he close his eyes, the wanking slowly rapidly. Blood rush around his own body as he speed the process. Something inside him are waiting and waiting soon enough to burst out.

"What are you doing?" Ashley look puzzled, stare at Jack half naked with his penis out. Jack look at Ashley. "I'm just doing a magic." He answer to Ashley question. "Magic? So that how you do it! Thank!" He ran back to his own room. "Ok, I just inadvertently taught my friend's ten year old brother how to masturbate…"

Georg finally came back from school, he place the bag down hall as usual then shout out for Ashley and Jack. Only Jack came downstairs and greeting. "Where Ashley?" Georg asked.

"Oh he's working on magic." Jack respond, "I think it's cute, and he also did Zombie dancing around my room."

Georg chuckles "We dancing like that for first time we saw that, I guess he haven't get over it."

Jack chuckle but then Ashley run downstairs. "I did it, I did a magic!" Ashley look so proud. "Something came out and it very sticky" He showed Jack a semen that all cover his hand.

"Is that…" Georg look close and turn around to Jack, whoever scratch his own hair and chuckle nervously. "Ashley, going upstairs and wash your hand…" and Ashley look kind confused, he walk upstairs to bathroom.

"JACK!!!" Georg snapped, Jack rolled his eyes. "Here we going again…"


End file.
